<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Only Gets That Way With Me by MsGordo_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472956">She Only Gets That Way With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings'>MsGordo_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ‘You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Cordelia Chase, Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups.  If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title:   She Only Gets That Way With Me (1/2)<br/>Author:     Karen<br/>Pairing:     Angel/Cordelia, some refs to B/S, A/X, C/D<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine, never will be.  All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon.  The story’s mine too!<br/>Synopsis: Sequel to ‘You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This’<br/>Rating: NC 17 (this isn’t just fluff, if you’re looking for a sweet and innocent follow up this is NOT for you.)<br/>Spoilers: Set Xmas Season Seven, so some.<br/>Feedback:  Yes, please. (See above!)<br/>Author’s note:  Ok, this was MEANT to be a one off but thanks to the absolute flooding of my inbox with demands for more, you guys get your sequel.   I realise a lot of you want a Wesley/Willow fic but, as I explained to Ina last night, the last scene was only added as a funny postscript and I didn’t expect the interest in this ship.  However, I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge so if anyone can point me in the direction of any W/W fics I’ll have a looksee and try and come up with something.  If anyone can think of a W/W song as well I’d be very grateful, as I can’t think of a single one.  This is also my first NC17 so be kind. And it overran, BIG time, so it’s in two parts. </p><p>Oh, and the girl that wrote a VERY upset e-mail enquiring why I no longer shipped W/S and had discontinued ‘Hero’ because it’s BRILLIANT (in her own words!).  I agree, it is brilliant and one of my favourite fics.  It’s also not mine.  The author is SPIKEDLUV and she can be found on the demon_dreaming group on yahoo.  She’s very prolific and also a friend of mine so I recommend you go there and read all her fics.  And send her the feedback because it makes her day and, as she actually wrote the fics, she’ll be much more appreciative.  And, just for the record, ‘Hero’ isn’t discontinued it’s complete.  On the group message board.  Go see.  Under Spikedluv.</p><p>Dedication:  The three musketeers!  Jen, Ina and Mel.  Thanks guys.  To EVERYONE who mailed me with demands for a sequel, big happy in my house yesterday let me tell you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angel tipped his head back and blinked tiredly.  A nest of forty vampires and it had taken the combined forces of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang over two hours to dust the lot of them.  He closed his eyes as the sounds of all you can eat night, and he SO did not want to think what could be on the menu, drifted up from Lorne’s bar and felt his body relax into the soft cushions of the lobby sofa.</p><p>Spike lay flay out on the floor glaring up at the lobby ceiling</p><p>“Bleedin’ hell.  Does anyone else remember plannin’ on stayin’ at the poof’s for a few days to get some R &amp; R?  Because unless we booked onto Hellish Holidays R Us, this little break sucks.”  </p><p>Buffy rolled over from her position at his side and leaned down to drop a kiss on her man’s nose</p><p>“Quit being a baby.  You know you were jonesing for an ass kicking.”</p><p>Spike glared up at her </p><p>“Yeah, but the arse I was plannin’ on havin’ kicked wasn’t mine.”</p><p>The Slayer laughed and bent to kiss his pouting lips</p><p>“Girl.”</p><p>Spike tipped his head back when he heard sniggering and scowled at Dawn and Connor as they canoodled on the lobby desk</p><p>“Oi, you two, watch the hands.”</p><p>Dawn stuck her tongue out at him and, seeing as she had it out anyway, stuck it in Connor’s ear.  The dark haired boy’s eyes went wide and Spike growled</p><p>“Right, off to bed.  Separate beds.”</p><p>He found some energy from somewhere and climbed stiffly to his feet only to move quicker than a snake when Connor turned to Dawn to return the favour</p><p>“Bed.  Now.  Before I rip that out and shove it where even your Dad won’t go and fetch it.”</p><p>Dawn scowled as she was yanked from her perch and sent on her way with a sharp push</p><p>“Thanks for that visual.”</p><p>She climbed the stairs slowly glancing back over her shoulder at her boyfriend squirming in the blonde vampire’ grip</p><p>“Jeez, Spike, anal much?”</p><p>Her much put upon self-appointed guardian pointed a no-nonsense finger at her</p><p>“Bed.  And I’m not letting go of the little Leo-wannabe here until I hear you lock your door.  And bolt it.”</p><p>Dawn sent him a cool look and flipped her hair casually over her shoulder as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.  Spike steered Connor round the counter and sat him down behind Cordelia’s desk</p><p>“Sit, stay.  Make one move towards those stairs and I’ll snap you in two, puppy.”</p><p>Connor sniffed and pulled a hunting knife out of his pocket and began to clean his nails ignoring Spike, aka The Protector Of All Things Virginal, and swung his feet up on the desk.  Only to have them knocked back down to the floor a second later as Cordelia swept past</p><p>“Connor, don’t make me tell you again.”</p><p>The Seer carried through to the lobby and scanned the people lying limply around with a withering eye</p><p>“God, feel the superhero energy flooding this room.  Get up and go to bed.  You make the place look messy.”</p><p>Angel opened his eyes and grinned foolishly as he looked at his Seer cum lover.  Lover!  His grin widened and inside his head he did a little happy dance.</p><p>I’m Cordelia’s lover.  Luurver!  Me!  She luuurves me.</p><p>Cordelia’s gaze lit on Angel and she gasped</p><p>See that?  I make her breathless.  Oh yeah, she wants me</p><p>“Angel!  Get the hell up, you dumbass!  You’re bleeding all over the couch.”</p><p>The slender ex-May Queen stormed over to her newly acquired boyfriend and grabbed his ear dragging him yelping from his seat.  Spike laughed with delight as his grandsire was left on his knees gaping at his girl as she cooed over the red velvet seat</p><p>“Oh baby, what did he do to you?  Are you alright?”<br/>“Cordy!  It’s a piece of furniture and I’m hurt.  What about me?”</p><p>The seer glared over her shoulder</p><p>“You got legs, dontcha?  You can go and have a shower and get fixed up in no time.  Also, super healing powers.  I had this couch cleaned last week and it cost YOU fifteen hundred bucks.  It’s defenceless and you sat your big, bleeding butt down on it and smeared all ick on it.”</p><p>She smoothed her hand over the material</p><p>“Ok baby, mommy will call the nice cleaning man in the morning and he’ll come and fix you right up.  You’ll see.”</p><p>Angel found his voice</p><p>“Fifteen hundred bucks?!!   You spent fifteen hundred bucks on cleaning a couch?  What are you nuts?”</p><p>He stood and elbowed her out the way</p><p>“Is it marked?  We can get that off with a little soap and water, right?”</p><p>Cordelia glared at him and folded her arms</p><p>“No, Mr I-can’t-open-my-wallet-for-fear-of-it-crumbling-into-dust, we can’t get it out with a little soap and water.  It needs a professional clean.”<br/>“Well, I’m not paying for it.”</p><p>Cordelia raised an eyebrow and retorted</p><p>“Oh yes you are.  You ruined it and you can pay to fix it and the next time you throw your over muscled self down on the furniture before getting cleaned up you’ll remember the last time you did, it cost you three thousand dollars”</p><p>Angel folded his own arms and glared down at the much smaller woman</p><p>“I’m not giving you the money.”</p><p>Cordelia snorted and turned on her heel</p><p>“You don’t have to, I’ve got the company credit card.  Moron.”</p><p>Angel frowned </p><p>“What company credit card?” </p><p>Buffy climbed to her feet with a groan hiding a smirk at the look on Angel’s face</p><p>“Cordy’s right guys.  I’m for bed, who’s with me?”</p><p>The people scattered around the hotel lobby nodded and also began to make their ways to the stairs.  Willow fought down a blush as Wesley stepped up beside her</p><p>“Let me take that axe for you, Willow.  It looks far too cumbersome.”</p><p>The ex-watcher felt a red tide sweep over his own skin as Spike snorted behind him</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know how she managed when she was chopping the heads off all those nasty demons.  Delicate little flower like her shouldn’t be allowed.  She needs a big strong…..mmmphf!”</p><p>Buffy kept her hand firmly over her lover’s mouth and swept briskly past the two scarlet-faced people at the bottom of the stairs</p><p>“Night!”</p><p>She paused at the top</p><p>“Connor, come on we’ll see you to your room.”</p><p>The teenager looked guiltily up from the shadows of the lobby where he’d been skulking hoping to be forgotten<br/>“That’s ok, I’m just gonna……”</p><p>Buffy narrowed her eyes</p><p>“Now, Connor.”</p><p>He huffed and stomped out and up the stairs.  Buffy grinned</p><p>“Why do you and Dawn insist on thinking I’m ninety?  I was a teenager myself a couple of years ago, I know how you people think.”</p><p>Connor ignored her and stalked past with his nose in the air.  The Slayer rolled her eyes and called after him</p><p>“Just think of the beating I’m saving you from Spike!”</p><p>She turned her head and met bright blue eyes that watched her from above her hand still clamped to his mouth.</p><p>“Ooops!  Sorry, honey.”</p><p>The vampire wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and narrowed predatory blue eyes</p><p>“Slayer, you have about three seconds before I forget I have a soul and beat the hell out of you instead.”</p><p>Buffy swallowed at the low, gravel tones and gave him a sly smile</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Spike growled and bounded forward to throw her over his shoulder.  He stalked down the corridor and kicked their door open.  Buffy squealed as he threw her through the air to land in a breathless pile on the bed and kicked the door shut behind him.  Her eyes widened as he pulled off his leather duster and threw it to the floor and walked slowly towards her</p><p>“Count on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Angel knocked at the door before him and strained his hearing for any signs of the room’s occupant.  He heard some snuffling and then the sound of a pair of feet hitting the floor as she rolled off the bed and then the sound of music as she flicked the stereo on her way past.  The door opened and he looked in Cordelia’s slightly puffy face</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Cordy pasted a big grin on her face</p><p>“Angel, sweetie, it’ll take more than a few spots of blood on a couch to worry me.  I’m fine, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>She made to shut the door and he slapped his hand across it and pushed until she was forced to let go and step back</p><p>“You’ve been crying.  I can smell your tears.”<br/>“Eeeww.”</p><p>Cordelia scrunched up her face in disgust and pushed against his shoulder to try and manoeuvre him back out the door</p><p>“I have not been crying.  I’m tired and I’m a little pissed about the couch.  That’s all.”</p><p>She gasped as he sidestepped her, closing and locking her door in one smooth motion and pocketing the key with a grim look on his face</p><p>“Angel!”</p><p>He took a firm hold on her upper arm and dragged her over to her bed seating her on the edge</p><p>“What’s the matter?  Are you hurt?”</p><p>Cordy gasped and batted at his hands as he moved her silk robe aside and began inspecting her for damage</p><p>“Angel!  Get off me!”</p><p>The vampire frowned down at her furious face</p><p>“Cordelia, where does it hurt?  Are you in pain from the visions?  God, is the pain coming back from the visions?”</p><p>Cordelia opened her mouth to give a scathing retort but stopped at the look of sheer terror on his face.  She took a deep breath and said (semi) calmly</p><p>“No, I’m not getting the vision pain back.  God, take a valium.”</p><p>Angel shuddered in relief and sank down beside her, clasping her hands firmly between his when she went to move away</p><p>“Then tell me.  What is it?  And don’t bother lying to me because I’ll sit here all night if I have to.”</p><p>Cordelia rolled her eyes in exasperation</p><p>“So what, I have to explain every little emotion I have to you now?  We’ve kissed and that gives you an access all areas pass? I don’t think so.”</p><p>He stared back at her implacably and she sighed impatiently</p><p>“Fine!  Ok, already!  I was upset over tonight, ok?  I had the vision and I saw the people die and then we went and dusted the vamps and I saw them die again.  Happy now?”</p><p>She tried to pull away again and Angel tightened his grip on her hands and frowned</p><p>“Why did you think you needed to hide that from me?  Did you think I wouldn’t understand?”</p><p>Cordelia scowled as she tugged fruitlessly at her hands and snapped</p><p>“No, I just don’t like people seeing me crying. I’ve got a rep to protect.  Will you let go of me now?”</p><p>Angel glanced absently down at their entwined hands </p><p>“What? Oh. No.  Come here.” </p><p>He tugged on her imprisoned hands sharply and sent her tumbling against his side.  Ignoring her annoyed grunt he slipped his arms around her and lifted her easily into his lap cuddling her closely against his chest and easily stilling her infuriated struggles</p><p>“Do you do that a lot?  Cry after a case, I mean.”</p><p>Cordelia bucked once more against him and then sighed recognising the signs of immovable Angel.  Honestly, he could be as set in stone as Mt Rushmore when he wanted</p><p>“Do you pull the cave man routine often? ‘Cos I gotta tell ya, women don’t find it anywhere as near sexy as you guys seem to think we do.”</p><p>He squeezed her gently and brought one hand up to slide through her freshly washed and dried hair</p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>Cordelia closed her eyes as his feather light touch sent tingles down the back of her neck and spine.  She caved all together when his cool hand slipped under her hairline on her neck and brushed sensitive skin there</p><p>“Sometimes. When it’s a bad one.”<br/>“You never told me.”</p><p>Cordy shrugged and allowed her head to fall forward to be pillowed on his chest</p><p>I’ll strike a blow for feminism tomorrow.  This feels too damn good to stop now.</p><p>“There was no need for you to know.  You had your own life.”</p><p>Angel smiled and looked lovingly down at the top of her head as she relaxed against him completely</p><p>“No.  I had you.  You were my life.  I took too long to realise that.”</p><p>He grinned as she stiffened against him and allowed his fingers too dip under the neck of her robe slightly to brush against her pulse point.  It throbbed frantically beneath his fingers</p><p>“I love you, Cordelia.”</p><p>The pulse went wild and Angel’s grin widened</p><p>Ladies and Gentlemen, We have lift off!</p><p> </p><p>End Part 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title:   She Only Gets That Way With Me (2/2)<br/>Author:     Karen<br/>Pairing:     Angel/Cordelia, some refs to B/S, A/X, C/D<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine, never will be.  All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon.  The story’s mine too!<br/>Synopsis: Sequel to ‘You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This’<br/>Rating: NC 17 (this isn’t just fluff, if you’re looking for a sweet and innocent follow up this is NOT for you.)<br/>Spoilers: Set Xmas Season Seven, so some.<br/>Feedback:  Yes, please. (See above!)<br/>Author’s note:  Ok, this was MEANT to be a one off but thanks to the absolute flooding of my inbox with demands for more, you guys get your sequel.   I realise a lot of you want a Wesley/Willow fic but, as I explained to Ina last night, the last scene was only added as a funny postscript and I didn’t expect the interest in this ship.  However, I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge so if anyone can point me in the direction of any W/W fics I’ll have a looksee and try and come up with something.  If anyone can think of a W/W song as well I’d be very grateful, as I can’t think of a single one.  This is also my first NC17 so be kind. And it overran, BIG time, so it’s in two parts. </p><p>Oh, and the girl that wrote a VERY upset e-mail enquiring why I no longer shipped W/S and had discontinued ‘Hero’ because it’s BRILLIANT (in her own words!).  I agree, it is brilliant and one of my favourite fics.  It’s also not mine.  The author is SPIKEDLUV and she can be found on the demon_dreaming group on yahoo.  She’s very prolific and also a friend of mine so I recommend you go there and read all her fics.  And send her the feedback because it makes her day and, as she actually wrote the fics, she’ll be much more appreciative.  And, just for the record, ‘Hero’ isn’t discontinued it’s complete.  On the group message board.  Go see.  Under Spikedluv.</p><p>Dedication:  The three musketeers!  Jen, Ina and Mel.  Thanks guys.  To EVERYONE who mailed me with demands for a sequel, big happy in my house yesterday let me tell you.</p><p> </p><p>Part 2.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes and Angel continued with his gentle caress on her skin.  Cordelia stared blankly at the carpet and tried to reorganise her thoughts.</p><p>He said he loved me.  Me, Cordelia Chase.  And he loves me.  We kissed three days ago and we haven’t even done it yet.  And he loves me.  Oh god, I think I’m gonna cry again.  Dammit!</p><p>Angel’s nostrils flared as he caught the salty smell of her tears again and he put a hand up under her chin and tilted her resisting chin up</p><p>“Are you crying again?”</p><p>Red-eyed and haemorrhaging salt water, Cordelia tried to look offended at the very suggestion</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Angel, wisely, hid his smile at her tone and bent his head to capture her lips </p><p>“Good.  I like my women to smile in bed.”</p><p>Cordy choked at the arrogant statement and pushed at his chest as he pulled her tightly against him</p><p>“What?  You conceited jerk!  Get the hell off me before I……”</p><p>Angel rolled his eyes and kissed her again, this time with enough passion to not only silence her but to make her miss the fact that he stood with her in his arms and moved around the bed to lay her on the covers and then follow her down so they lay full length on the soft surface.</p><p>He gathered her to him and moaned as her breasts flattened against his chest and her arms came up to twine around his neck.  Cordy arched against him as he drew a gentle hand down her back and then clasped her ass to bring her flush against him</p><p>“Let me stay with you tonight.  I’ll help you forget the pain for a while.”</p><p>She opened her eyes at his whisper and met his loving gaze</p><p>“The curse?  What if……”</p><p>Angel pressed a finger to her lips </p><p>“Ssh, not an issue.  Wesley helped me. Angelus is gone and he’s never coming back.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and she swallowed and then scowled as her eyes filled up for the third time that night</p><p>“Stay with me.”</p><p>Her voice was a breathy whisper and then Angel was stifling a chuckle as it hardened once more before she gave in to the sensations swamping her body</p><p>“But if you think for one minute there’s not gonna be some serious payback for keeping THAT from me you’re stupider than you look mister.”</p><p>Angel drew the tip of his tongue along her collarbone, delighting in her helpless shiver</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>Cordelia’s head fell back as his cool lips traced a slow, sensual path up her neck.  She smiled at the irony of being possibly the only vampire hunter in the history of the world who got off on having her neck sucked.  Her eyes flew open as Angel nipped the skin over the pulse beating under her jaw and her fingers dug into his back as her whole body bucked off the bed.</p><p>“Oh, you like that?”</p><p>Angel’s murmur flowed across her skin and she yelped as he did it again, slightly harder.  He grinned as he sucked one last time on the fold of skin and then released it to make his way back to her mouth.  Cordelia blinked and willingly allowed herself to be sucked under a wave of velvet pleasure as his lips came over hers and demanded her attention.  She lay underneath him and thrust her fingers into his hair to bring him closer as his hard mouth moved against her softer one and then rubbed enticingly against him as he rolled between her legs.</p><p>Angel realised his mistake as soon as he felt her softness press against the hardness in his pants.  He had maintained control of the situation so far and had been luxuriating in having his hard assed seer gasping and writhing beneath him.  She lifted her hips once more and crushed herself to him, his eyes crossed and he lifted his head from hers to gasp </p><p>“Cordy!” </p><p>Cordelia smiled and repeated her move watching his eyes glaze with lust and then, when his body began to shake, twisted them and rolled on top of him.  She leaned down to pinch his lower lip between her teeth and give a light nip as she thrust against him once more.  He gasped again and she released his lip with a smile</p><p>“Cordelia!”<br/>“Yes, Angel?”</p><p>She bent forward and allowed her weight to rest on the firm mound in his pants and began to move against him as she unbuttoned the loose silk shirt he had thrown on after his shower and kiss the skin as she slowly peeled the material away</p><p>“Oh, poor baby.  Does that hurt?”</p><p>She leaned forward and traced her tongue over the healing bruises from the earlier fight and allowed her teeth to scrape lightly against his skin.  She smiled as she heard him hiss between his teeth and planted a light kiss on the many abrasions on his torso gradually working her way lower.  Angel arched up as she reached his stomach and ran a wet tongue along the top of his pants all the while rubbing her breasts against his cock still pushing against the material confining it.  Cordelia smiled as her lover began to babble under his breath as she flipped the catch on the trousers and took the zipper between her teeth to drag it down.</p><p>Angel was having problems remembering his own name by the time Cordelia had worked her way over his chest.  The combination of the confident tongue and teeth and the hot breath on his cool skin nearly had him exploding under her as she continued to rub cat like against him and then when she had moved her mouth over him as she opened his trousers and her breath surrounded him he thought he would cum there and then.</p><p>Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum</p><p>He clenched the cover in his hands as she worked his pants and briefs down his legs and then licked and sucked her way back up</p><p>“Cordelia, if you do that I won’t be able to last!”</p><p>Cordy smiled evilly at the panicked confession and darted out her tongue to lick the top of his thick member</p><p>Who’s asking you too?”</p><p>She lowered her head and took him into her mouth wrapping her tongue around his length and scraping the underside of him with her mouth.  Angel’s hands shot to the side of her head and he grabbed handfuls of her hair as his head went back in a silent scream.  Cordelia pulled back and then let her mouth sink over him once more bringing a hand up to his balls and rolling them gently between her fingers.  Her tongue moved smoothly over him and she brought it slowly across his head to taste the first pearly drop that escaped through the tiny hole.  Angel writhed again as she pushed her tongue into the gap and then sucked in her cheeks suddenly so all the feeling and pressure was concentrated on that one small area.  Cordelia relaxed her hold and slid her mouth back down her eyes widening as he swelled in her mouth until he seemed to be filling every tiny space and then she relaxed her throat and took him all the way to the bottom, scraping her teeth over him as her mouth descended.  It was too much for Angel, he bucked once, twice and then came with a helpless roar as Cordelia sucked and stroked him, determined not to lose a drop.</p><p>When he’d stopped moving Cordelia pulled back and let him out of her mouth with a last lick and kiss.  She laid her head on his thigh and smiled as the muscle under her cheek shook and twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm and then rubbed her face against him like a cat as his hand began to stroke her hair</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>Cordy lifted her head and frowned in mock outrage</p><p>“What you didn’t like?  ‘Cos, baby, from where I was, there was a whole lotta wailing going on.”</p><p>Angel grinned stupidly at the ceiling and then reached down to tug her up his body so her face beamed down at him</p><p>“I liked.  I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to do that.  It was very selfless.”</p><p>Cordy dropped a kiss on the end of his nose and laid her head on his shoulder</p><p>“Well, don’t tell anybody, but every now and then I like to do charitable works.  Something that helps the community at large.”</p><p>She shrieked in surprise as she found herself suddenly on her back and Angel nose to nose with her</p><p>“You big fake.  You’ve been hiding a heart bigger than China in there all these years.”</p><p>Cordelia rolled her eyes</p><p>“God, one blow job and you think you have me figured.”</p><p>Angel silenced her with a kiss </p><p>“Don’t try and bluff your way out now.  I know the real you.”</p><p>Cordelia gave him a wide, beaming smile and whispered</p><p>“Ok, but you mustn’t tell anyone. It has to be our little secret.”</p><p>The vampire smiled down at her with his heart in his eyes</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Cordelia smiled as she brought his head down to her shoulder and began to run her fingers through his hair</p><p>“Will you hold me while we sleep?”</p><p>Angel turned his head and nuzzled at her neck once more feeling a smug sense of satisfaction as she sucked in a surprised breath</p><p>“Who said anything about sleeping?”</p><p>Cordelia’s eyes widened as he nibbled and sucked the skin and she stammered</p><p>“You….um…..you came.  And…… Angel!”</p><p>Angel pushed the material of her robe aside and moved down until her breasts were bared to him.  He drew a finger around her nipple, outlining the trembling, swelling shape, and licked the tip</p><p>“Hello? Vampire?  Not a lot of recovery time needed here.”</p><p>Cordelia shut her eyes as he sucked her delicately into his mouth and swirled his tongue lightly around.  She gasped as a hand came up to her other breast and softly began to worry the other nipple sending sparks of pure pleasure to her centre.  Angel switched his mouth to the other breast and brought his hand up to skim over the dampened one</p><p>“Besides, after what you just did to me, do you really think I’d let you off so easily?  I want to see you fly apart.”</p><p>Cordelia shifted on the bed, arching her back and shaking her head at his husky words</p><p>“I don’t do that for anyone.”</p><p>Angel pressed his groin sharply to hers and bit down on her breast as he pinched the other nipple</p><p>“You will for me.”</p><p>Cordelia’s head flew back and her eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling as he went to work on her body, ruthlessly stripping away all barriers and defences.  He moved with sure confidence never letting her get to used to one sensation before moving on to the next.  The breeze from the open window blew across his back as he made his way down her torso and skirted her open thighs to skim his mouth down one long leg.  Cordelia twisted and moaned as he stroked her with his hands and mouth leaving no square inch of skin unloved.  Angel smiled as he made his way back up her inner thigh to her apex and smelt her sweet arousal and she moaned deep in her throat</p><p>“Still holding it together, Cordy?” </p><p> </p><p>He lightly ran a finger through her curls and skimmed her outer lips feeling his cock twitch at her breathless whisper</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>He dropped a light kiss on the soft skin at the top of her thighs and gently pushed her legs apart until she lay spread-eagled before him on her crumpled robe.  Their eyes met and held and he smiled as he placed both hands between her thighs and used his thumbs to separate her lips baring her to his gaze.  She shifted on the bed and her skin flushed as he stared down at her nakedness.  A new song began to play softly on the radio as he whispered</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed.  You look beautiful.”</p><p>Her hands clenched and then moved to cover her nakedness.  He caught her wrists in on hand and pulled them to the side, shifting his other hand so he was still able to hold her open.  Angel bent his head and holding Cordelia’s suddenly uncertain gaze licked into her, taking one bold sweep from the bottom to the top.  Her body went rigid and then boneless as he took another taste, Angel let go off her wrists and they fell to the bed as he suckled gently at the tender flesh</p><p>“Let’s see what it takes to make you lose control.”</p><p>His tongue pushed into her, caressing her inner walls and Cordelia screamed.</p><p> </p><p>She ain’t shy<br/>She’s outspoken, boy<br/>She always speaks her mind</p><p> </p><p>Her head thrashed from side to side as Angel ruthlessly dragged his tongue over her and pressed hard against her clit sending spasms of unbearable pleasure through her.  The vampire pressed against her thighs as her legs tried to come together about his head, fighting to bring some kind of control back, and pushed her legs flat to the bed leaving her wide open to his assault</p><p>“No, Cordy.  This time I call the shots.”</p><p>He dragged his tongue over her again, tracing the delicate shapes he found under his mouth and listened to the sobbing breaths from his love.  He moved one hand up to capture her hands once again and then plunged a finger from the other deep inside her, revelling in the whimpers he received as she writhed beneath him.  He waited for her to adjust and then bent to her once more and fastened his mouth over her clit.  He sucked on it gently and began to thrust his finger slowly in and out of her bending and flexing it so it rubbed against the sensitive flesh in exactly the right way. </p><p> </p><p>Except those quiet little moments<br/>When I am all she needs<br/>And I hold her tenderly<br/>She only gets that way with me</p><p> </p><p>Cordelia felt the unmistakeable feeling of orgasm rush through her and shook her head trying to fight the over whelming sensations that Angel forced from her, her body shaking under his mouth and hands.  Her whole body felt hot and then cold and she couldn’t think; her eyes glazed as she hit the peak of pleasure and then she cried out as release washed over her.  Angel increased the speed of his tongue as her body clenched and writhed against his mouth and fingers and drank her juices as they flooded over his hand.  He pulled his fingers out and then placed his mouth directly at her opening, caressing and sucking her as she came in wave after wave.  Finally she began to still and then she twisted away from him as her flesh became too tender</p><p>“Angel, please, enough!”</p><p>Her weak whisper thrilled him and he gave one last loving lick as she scooted away and half rolled onto her stomach.  He eased out from between her thighs and then pushed her gently so she fell onto her stomach, her pert ass in the air</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>Cordelia’s eyes snapped open as she felt his mouth move wetly over her ass</p><p>“Angel, what are you doing?!”<br/>“Watching you fly apart.”</p><p>He placed a hand in the small of her back to keep her in place and brought his tongue up over her curves to dip briefly into the crack of her ass before continuing its long, slow trail up her back. He kissed each shoulder blade delicately and swept her hair off the back of her neck to kiss and nuzzle the soft skin there.  Cordelia shuddered as another wave of bone crunching lust came over her at his gentle touch</p><p>“Angel, I can’t.  Not so soon.”</p><p>He pulled an earlobe into his mouth and sucked as his hand stroked down her back and his cock poked between her legs</p><p>“Then tell me no, Cordy, and I’ll stop I promise.”</p><p>He ran his large hand over her ass and manipulated the flesh there as she gasped with pleasure</p><p>“I didn’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>She don’t cry<br/>Some how she seems to keep it all inside<br/>Until the those magic little moments <br/>When I am all she needs <br/>And the love is good you see<br/>She only gets that way to me</p><p> </p><p>He knelt and then pulled her willing body up until she sat on his thighs facing away from him.  He lifted her slightly and arranged her legs on either side of his so she was positioned above his straining body</p><p>“Last chance before I take you Cordelia.  Do you want this?”</p><p>He lowered her until she just brushed his tip making them both groan.  Angel swallowed and fought against just pulling her onto him and pounding into her.  He put his mouth to her ear and groaned</p><p>“Tell me you want me.”</p><p>Cordelia let her head fall back onto his shoulder and ran a tongue over her dry lips</p><p>“Angel, please.”<br/>“Please what Cordelia?”</p><p>She writhed frantically against him as he lowered her a fraction more and she felt him against her entrance.  He stilled her and whispered again</p><p>“Please, what?” </p><p>She gave a sobbing breath as his hand crept up and cupped her breast</p><p>“Angel, please, I want you.”</p><p>She cried out as he slammed into her and then lifted her quickly and slammed her down on him again.  Angel pulled her tightly against him and caressed her breasts with one hand and slipped the other over her stomach to the exposed flesh between her thighs.  Cordelia raised her arms and pulled his head down to her shoulder as she bucked against him, muscles clenching with passion</p><p> </p><p>And she gets sad sometimes but she’ll never show it<br/>You might make her mad<br/>But you’ll never know it<br/>She don’t wear her heart out on her sleeve<br/>She only gets that way with me</p><p> </p><p>Angel gasped at the heat that surrounded him as Cordelia alternately rode and writhed on him.  Her heart was thundering in his ears and he heard the blood rushing through her veins as she strained towards her completion.  He rubbed his fingers over her soft inner skin and could have sworn they were scalded from the intense heat that rose from her flesh.  He pinched her clit between his fingers and she smacked back into his chest</p><p>“Angel, oh god, angel.”</p><p>He felt the spasms start and abruptly pushed her forwards until her arms came out to support herself.  He kept his hand moving with firm strokes between her legs and with the other took hold of her hip.  Cordelia sobbed as she felt him withdraw and then cried out as he slammed back into her mercilessly, she couldn’t do anything but accept him as he held her against him and continued to stroke her and then as he slammed into her once more he hit that magical little spot inside and she lost her mind.</p><p> </p><p>And she ain’t weak<br/>My baby’s just as strong as she can be<br/>Until those nights she comes and tells me <br/>That the want to in my eyes<br/>Gives her butterflies<br/>She only gets that way with me</p><p> </p><p>Angel watched as Cordelia bucked and shuddered under him sobbing her release and pulled her against him once again.  Her inner walls clenched around him and he gritted his teeth as the heat from her body rose once more.  He felt his control slip as she shivered and writhed up against him and then she went boneless in his arms and whispered his name.  His eyes flashed gold and leaned over her, holding her up, and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her shoulder.  Cordelia screamed once more as the feelings rose up and then she climaxed again as Angel pounded into her with everything he had, smacking her ass with his thighs.  Angel felt himself begin to spasm and then he was cumming inside her in a seemingly endless torrent as he clutched her to him.</p><p>Finally it was over and they fell forward onto the bed, Angel covering the still shaking body of his lover with his own.  He managed to find the energy to lift her, pull back the covers and roll them into the bed dragging the covers over them.  Cordelia lay with her head on Angel’s chest and burrowed into his embrace still shivering from the evening’s activities.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>She nodded at his soft question and clung on tighter, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>She said it so quietly that, even with his vampiric hearing, he wasn’t sure he heard correctly.  He tightened his arms around her and froze hardly daring to believe that the words he’d longed for had finally been spoken</p><p>“I said, “I love you.””</p><p>This time her voice was firmer with just a touch of annoyance.  Angel closed his eyes in silent thanks for the girl he held in his arms </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Cordelia smiled and said sleepily</p><p>“So, definitely not a eunuch, huh?”</p><p>Angel’s eyes which had been drifting shut snapped open and he growled</p><p>“I was never a eunuch!”<br/>“I know, but it’s nice to know for sure.”</p><p>She shrieked as she found herself on her back with two furious yellow eyes glaring down at her</p><p>“I am not a eunuch!”</p><p>She grinned and pulled his head down to hers</p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>She only gets that way with me<br/>She only gets that way with me<br/>Thank God, she only gets that way with me.</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>